


First Meeting

by You_are_perfect



Series: Fairy Godbrother AU [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Black!Sherlock, Crossover, Demon!Sherlock, Kidlock, M/M, White!John, angel!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how they meet before both of them become they become the first pair of male of Fairy Godmother</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I am addict with Xanseviera's comic, especially her Fairy Godbrother  
> ( http://www.gempakstarz.com/v2/image/graphic/lawak_fairy_godbrothers.jpg ). Malaysian comic
> 
> When I read this comic one day, my mind thought "What if Sherlock and John become fairy godmother?" So, well this happen. If I'm not lazy, i will wrote more of one-shot based on the strip comic inside it. If I'm motivated, I might draw the comic instead. 
> 
> Original Fairy Godbrother was about a demon who need to do 500 good deeds as his punishment for his trouble (this one you read) and the angel decided to help him in this quest as he felt pity with the demon.
> 
> BTW, this fanfic is based on how Black and White met (if I have my way or I know how, I will put the comic's link here but I don't know how :(

The black-haired demon ran away from the guard, escaped from their clutch from getting arrested. He could just snapped his finger and gone into a thin air, but his father will not allowed it as his power already had been hold down by him.

“Get that boy!” screamed the guard to his fellow

“You human are really slow!” the young demon sneered and pulled out his tongue.

The demon keep moving, went past through shops and store until...

“Ouch!”

He stumbled another boy, both of them fall onto the ground. They both rubbed their head, feeling a bit hurt with their head got hit by solid ground. The demon heard the footsteps getting nearer so he rose himself up and continue to ran. But somehow, the boy he hit a moment ago followed him.

“Get away, fool!” the young demon snarled to him.

“I can’t, my scarf got stuck with our neck” the blonde-haired boy replied. It is true, both of their neck had been tied with his scarf. The young demon want to mad at him, but he need to hidden himself at first. “Well, we had no time for that!” he let his feet move rapidly and brought the boy with him, ignoring his neck that was getting hurt.

The blonde-haired boy felt like he was choking, reluctantly followed the stranger that had been running away from the guards. He saw a glimpse of the content in his pocket, was that a jewel of Kandakar, emperor of this city??

Both of them almost succeeds, but they got ambushed by another group of guards. “Silly boy, what are you think you are doing?!”

At that exact moment, two man in royal clothes who have white wing and black suddenly appeared near them.

“Well, what do we have here?” the long, black-haired man gave rhetorical question.

“Two sons of demon and angel got caught by humans, how very silly is that?” another man with long, white-haired man chuckled at the end of his word

The guards got scared and intimidated, little did they know that the suspect they had been chasing were child of angel and demon. Quickly without losing any times, all of them ran away from them and plead for their own life.

As the humans gone, the angel and demon sighed. The two of them glared to each other with hate. "What the hell are you doing here?" snarled the man with black wing. The one who have white wing scoffed "Just take your damn son and leaves, demon"

The young demon asked the blonde-haired boy "Is that your father, the one with white wing and white hair?"

"Yeah... the black-haired one is your?"

The young demon just nodded.

"Do they have know long with each other?" asked the blonde-haired boy, but the demon just shrugged himself, he didn't know the answer. 

"Both of you are so in trouble!" said they father madly in unison toward their son

***

(Council- celestial's realm)

“It seems that the Angel was completely innocent in this case, but your Demon really need to get punish for his mistake” the judge finally spilled out the decision. "Not just that, your son also had created a lot of trouble like stealing, bullying, and et cetera" 

Since it is not a serious and big fault, both of the child of angel and demon got brought into a small room for this kind of trouble. Apparently, the blonde-haired boy got his neck free while the black-haired man doesn’t for his case in which he stole the heart of the jewel in Kandakar.

Well, that fault was really the last straw. Both of the parties, Demon and Angel, musn't possess any human's thing. The judge decided the to do what rules say "As the punishment, you must do 500 good deed for the new school you will attend"

“Do whatever you want with this scoundrel. I don’t know what to do with him anymore” the demon, who is seems to be little demon’s father, rubbed his temple and let out a deep breath. The problem that had created by his second son truly made him tired thus, it seems it doesn’t made any different if he do anything to him.

Maybe because of Angel’s gene inside him, but the little angel suddenly felt sorry for little demon. He knew that he was a Demon and he should not care for him, but he cannot helped to see that his own father does not want to help him.

Unexpectedly, the blonde-haired boy released his father’s clutch on him and went to the little demon. “I go with him!”

The three of the adults, including the little demon, were shocked to see the little angel’s act. The black-haired boy felt confused and touched with his innocent behaviour, but it still doesn’t feel right to him. ‘You... you don’t even know my name. Why would you want to go with me?’ he said to himself.

“John” the angel spoke “this has nothing to do with you. This is not even your fault. Why would you want to go through a punishment with him?”

“I didn’t stop him and just let him ran away, isn’t that count as I working this with him?” John debated with his father. “Beside, Harry and Clara always bullying me when they have a chance” the last one was just an excuse, but that was also partly why he want to help the demon.

John’s father knew that when his son got determined with something, nothing could stop him. So, he just rubbed John’s hair and said “Fine, but if he did something that unpleasant, tell me”

Out of the blue, both of their guardian disappear into thin air.

The judges just smiled to see the boys in front of him. She stood up from her chair and greeted to them. “John and Sherlock, I think I haven’t properly introduce myself. My name is Mrs. Hudson, your headmistress for Fairy Godmother’s School”

Fairy Godmother’s School? What in God’s name is that?

***

“Come on White, we will gonna be late!”

“Hold your horses, Black. It’s not that they are going anywhere”

Black a.k.a Sherlock just rolled his eye. He know that their next client is not that far, they even live here around this place. Still, he just have little patience and does not want to be late for anything. He always wanted everything to be fast and steady.

White a.k.a John just finished buttoning his own blazer. Unlike Black who rather let his unbutton, White rather be looks smart and not messy for his own appearance. He step out from his room and presented himself to his friend “Ta-da, I’m done. Let’s help this kids now”

Black just chuckled, then put on his shoes and opened the door. White came out the second Black had left the flat. The short, blonde-haired man locked the door while the tall, black-haired man flagged a cab for both of them.

On their way to their client’s house, Black gazed his eyes to his friend who was still astounding with human’s modern world. Through telepath, he spoke to his only friend ‘Thank you for being with me even if I am being massive prick most of the time’

White gave him a soft smile, then replied ‘I did promise to you that I will stay with you and help you to finish this punishment’

'You really are a good angel'

'And you still a bastard demon'

They both chuckled softly, don't want to attract the cabbie's attention. Not long after that, they arrived to the kid’s houses they had been appointed to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wondering how the original character looks like, this is them : http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs27/f/2008/184/3/a/Black_and_White_main_character_by_fairygodbrothers.jpg Sherlock is Black in my series while John is White in here. Yes, they are wearing suit just like them
> 
> Any question? Tell me


End file.
